1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ink-jet recording method to be applied to a printing apparatus such as a printer or a copying machine.
2. Prior Art
Bubble ink-jet recording method is known as one of a variety of the ink-jet recording methods.
FIG. 6 of the accompanying drawings illustrates a printer head assembly described by prior art applying the bubble ink-jet recording method, wherein reference numeral 1 denotes a cover plate and reference numeral 2 denotes a substrate. An ink flow channel 3 is formed between the cover plate 1 and the substrate 2. A heat emitting body 4 is formed on the inner surface of the substrate 2 and electrodes 5 and 6 are physically and electrically connected with the heat emitting body 4. The electrodes 5 and 6 and the heat emitting body 4 are covered with a protective film 7. A nozzle 8 is formed in said cover plate 1 and located directly above the heat emitting body 4.
As shown in FIGS. 7 through 11, a printing operation using a printer head assembly as described above starts by feeding ink into the ink flow channel 3. The pulse voltage is applied to the heat emitting body 4 for printing. As voltage is applied to the heat emitting body 4, its temperature rises. Eventually ink is vaporized from the surface of the heat emitting body 4 forming bubbles 9, which eject ink from the nozzle 8. The ejected ink reaches and tints the recording paper for printing.